


Happy Birthday, Viten'ka

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Series: Bump & Baby [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath, Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bath, They're so happy together, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Trying For A Baby, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: It's Viktor's birthday, and he wants an extra special gift this year.





	Happy Birthday, Viten'ka

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so I didn't actually get this idea till it was, like, 4 in the evening yesterday, and at that point I wasn't home so I couldn't actually write it. Instead I wrote it today, so let's just pretend I posted this on Viktor's actual birthday.

Viktor sighed happily as Yuuri massaged shampoo into his scalp. It was his birthday, and to celebrate Yuuri was pampering him like never before. Right now, he was in the bath; he’d used a sweet smelling bath bomb that made his skin feel so soft, and Yuuri was washing his hair. Viktor had always loved how Yuuri washes his hair; he’s so gentle and it feels so good. “You look so pretty, Viten’ka.” Yuuri whispered, causing the tall Russian to glow with happiness. “Close your eyes for me; I have to rinse out the shampoo and don’t want it to end up in your eyes.” Viktor did as his husband said and allowed the water to wash over his hair, getting all the suds out. “Now, would you like to stay in the bath for a while longer, or would you rather go right to bed?”  
“I want you in the bath with me, Yuuri.” Viktor answered. Yuuri smiled, removing his clothes to join his husband in the warm, citrus scented water. The two cuddled in the bath, whispering sweet things to each other. “H-hey, Yuuri. I just wanted to ask for one last thing.”  
“Anything for you, Viten’ka.” Viktor took a deep breath.  
“I want…I-I want a baby.” Yuuri was surprised. He and Viktor had briefly talked about having children before, but he’d always assumed that Viktor wanted to adopt.  
“You want to carry the baby?” Viktor nodded, turning over so he could look into Yuuri’s eyes.  
“I just…I don’t know. Something about the idea of having my own baby…I want that, Yuuri. I want to be pregnant. I know how uncomfortable it can be, but I’d love to be able to create another life with you that we can love together.” Yuuri smiled, running his hand up and down Viktor’s back.  
“I’d love that too. Okay, once we get out of this bath we’ll make our baby.” Viktor beamed, pressing an elated kiss to Yuuri’s lips.  
“I’m so happy, Yuuri!” The two carried on kissing and giggling in the bath, occasionally touching each other teasingly, getting ready for what was to come.  
Finally, Yuuri stood up, picking up Viktor bridal style, carrying his husband to the bed. After Viktor was placed on the bed, Yuuri kissed him, easily slipping his tongue into his husband’s mouth. Viktor moaned happily, allowing Yuuri to explore every crevice of his mouth, memorizing the taste of his tongue. Eventually, they had to break apart for air. Viktor licked his lips, spreading his legs to reveal his pussy. “Yuuri, I’m waiting.” Yuuri smirked, mouthing at Viktor’s neck while rubbing his clit with his thumb. Viktor moaned pleasurably, spreading his legs even farther apart. “O-oh, Yu’ka…Yu’ka…it feels so good…” Viktor sighed. He whined as Yuuri stopped, but gasped as he felt Yuuri’s pointer and middle fingers enter his slit.  
“You’re so wet for me, Viten’ka.” Yuuri murmured, pressing kisses over Viktor’s jaw. “So ready to take my seed, aren’t you?”  
“Mm-hm…I’m ready, Yuuri. I want your baby, please…” Yuuri smiled at the sight before him, as it would never get old no matter how many times he’d seen it. He loved to watch Viktor lose all inhibitions, moaning and squirming with Yuuri’s fingers or dick in his pussy. Yuuri removed his fingers, as there was just one more thing he wanted to do before he could penetrate his beloved.  
Viktor moaned loudly as he felt Yuuri’s tongue slip past his entrance. Yuuri hummed happily at the taste. No words could describe the way Viktor tasted, all Yuuri knew was that it was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. The Russian quivered, panting softly, holding onto Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri gulped down Viktor’s lust, enjoying the way his lover sounded at the moment. “Yuuri…Yuuri, please, I want you to fuck me. I’m begging you, right now, please…” Viktor blubbered through the pleasure. Yuuri’s breath hitched before he pulled away, wiping some of Viktor off his face. The Japanese man crawled on top of his beautiful lover. Viktor dove in for a kiss, not caring at all that he could taste himself on Yuuri, just needing to feel close to him.  
Viktor gasped as he felt Yuuri’s member enter him; Yuuri had always been the type to enter quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. Viktor was drowning in ecstasy as Yuuri continued thrusting into him; it felt different from when Yuuri was wearing a condom, but it felt so good. “Oh, Viten’ka…You feel so good…” Yuuri moaned. “You look so beautiful, can’t wait to see you all big and full of baby…”  
“Fill me inside…I want it, I want you to make me pregnant!” Viktor gasped harshly as Yuuri slammed into his g-spot. “There! There, please, more!” The two continued like that, moaning and yelling to each other while Yuuri thrusted eagerly into Viktor, until finally, they both came. Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips into Viktor’s as he unloaded his sperm into Viktor, filling him with seed. Viktor panted, his orgasm rolling through him in wave after wave of beautiful ecstasy, thighs trembling, toes curled. Finally, as they both came down from their mutual high, Yuuri slumped over, exhausted yet happy with what they’d done. “Hey, Yuuri?”  
“Mm-hm?”  
“Leave your cock in me. I like being this full.” Yuuri smiled, pecking Viktor’s cheek.  
“Wouldn’t dream of taking it out.” Yuuri sighed, snuggling into Viktor’s neck. “Happy birthday, Viten’ka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a part two about Viktor's pregnancy. What do you guys think?


End file.
